callofmariofandomcom-20200213-history
DoodleBob's Final Night Scene
Script *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl Announcer': Janurary 21, 2069. 1900 hours. *'French Narrator': Now, during a clear, cold night in the RMS Titanic III, her next voyage to Honolulu, Hawaii is just 250 thousand kilometers away. *''in formal clothes is about to go to sleep with his parents in formal clothes'' *'SpongeBob': Gee, Gary, you should have been there! It sure was exciting, but you know, I kind of miss the little doodle. He was like a son to me. But I am sure glad things are back to normal and thanks to my partner-in-law and son, I used to fight against crime. Well, goodnight, sweet prince. *'Gary': Meow. *'SpongeBob': Goodnight, magic pencil. *''Margaret and Harold falls asleep; DoodleBob's arm goes into Titanic III to leave U-20, it starts going up the grand stairs and takes a bathroom break, finally he sneaks up to SpongeBob's bed, grabs the pencil and starts to re-draw himself; the family wakes up'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Oh, hey, Magic Pencil. What are you doing up? ARe yrawing yourself a glass of water? Hahahahahahahahaha! *''pop up in his bed'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Aah, DoodleBob! *''chuckles'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': No hard feelings, right? *''draws an angry look in his face; SpongeBob screams, but his parents are sleeping'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Aaahhhh! What do you think you are doing, doodle? *'DoodleBob': You doodle! Me SpongeBob! are a doodle! I am SpongeBob SquarePants! *''erases some tables and chairs of one of Titanic III's restaurant; they chase downstairs. DoodleBob erases a door...and back of SpongeBob's trousers, revealing his butt'' *'DoodleBob': Huh? *''erases SpongeBob's butt'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Ah! Be careful with that thing! Who knows what will happen? *''erases SpongeBob's nose'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': I nose. nose. *''erases some parts of SpongeBob face and body; DoodleBob laughs at the way SpongeBob looks now; Passengers laugh'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Very funny, doodle. Now it is my turn. *''SpongeBob & DoodleBob struggle, the pencil breaks. SpongeBob has the lead and draws the rest of his face and body back'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Well, doodle, it looks like this is a draw. *''attempts to stab DoodleBob while he sharpens the pencil with his mouth. He now has both sides'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': You have made your point, no matter, I was voted most artistic in high school. *''lead piece flies out of his hand; it crashes through the stateroom window and hits Daniel Tiger'' *'Daniel Tiger': Ow, SpongeBob, you are going to pay for that! *'SpongeBob': Or maybe it was most clumsy. *''starts to attack him again as SpongeBob hides in a bookshelf, as Doodlebob approaches him; cut to Tolee in his robe, his formal clothes and his loafers gets a piece of paper for a friendly support as DoodleBob gets his back stuck in a piece of paper on the floor; DoodleBob sees his back and tries to get it off'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Huh? *''looks in a book'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants' (angelic voiceover): Paper! *''tosses the pencil from his hand'' *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Page for Mr. Doodle! drops the page and smashes DoodleBob with a notebook. SpongeBob watches as DoodleBob is preserved as a drawing, when it was all over he smiles; the Captain of RMS Titanic III *'Captain of RMS Titanic III': What? Y-y-y-you did it. You saved our lives. Three cheers for feeling sorry for ourselves while you are saving all of us from erasing! Hep hep! *''three cheers'' *'All': Hooray! *'Captain of RMS Titanic III': Hep hep... *'DoodleBob': Hooray. *'SpongeBob': Hey... *''American human female newscaster is reporting'' *'Newscaster': I am standing here with the new face of ship construction, Mr. SpongeBob SquarePants, former President of Bikini Bottom. I am sure the viewing passengers and staff would love to know, how does it feel to be the next big thing? *'SpongeBob': Fantastic. *''people lift SpongeBob'' *'All': SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob! SpongeBob! *''escort SpongeBob to bed'' *'SpongeBob': Yay! I did it. Ah...goodnight...mother. Goodnight...father. *''fell softly asleep with his parents'' Category:Scenes